Frosty Caffrey
by blackrose538
Summary: AU! This is just a little OneShot with some winter fun. Set somewhere in the future with Kate still alive. Winter in New York City, snow covering Central Park and creating a beautiful sight, magical even. "Let's build a snowman." he said. Please Read and Review!


_**Hey everyone! So... I wasn't planning on posting another story anytime soon, because I have "Slow but Steady" up, but we had snow last night here and as I was on my way to an appointment, this just popped into my head and I thought to go with it. **_

_**A/N: this is my first AU story, but I just wanted to try this, because it felt right. So, this story is set somewhere in the future, with Kate still alive. **_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I own nothing besides Benjamin and the snowman they build._**

**_Now... Enjoy reading. I hope you'll like it!_**

* * *

_**Frosty Caffrey**_

"Daddy!" a small voice called out cheerfully.

It was winter in New York City and the snow had reached the Big Apple, covering Central Park in white layer of glittery powder. People came out of their apartments and houses, playing in the snow with their children or just walking by to admire the beautiful sight. Everywhere you looked was this glittery white. It was a beautiful sight, magical even. At least if weren't looking at the streets or the traffic.  
A little boy came running up to his parents, giggling and laughing delightfully as his little feet sank into the soft, white substance with every step he took. He loved the snow. It was what made Christmas Season perfect for him. Now Santa Claus couldn't come soon enough. The little boy was about five years old and he was the spitting image of his father. Big, bright blue eyes and messy dark hair. He even had his smile. His father took a few steps onto the snowy meadow and bend down to catch his son, scoop him up into the cool air and twirl around, so he was flying through the air in a circle around his dad, like he was a human carousel. The boy burst into a giggle fit, enjoying the attention he got, until his father held him close to his chest.

"..mon daddy, make a snowman with me!" the little boy demanded cheerfully.

"Yeah, come on, daddy." a female voice was heard next to them. A young woman stood now next to her husband and son, smiling at both of them. She was just a little shorter than her husband and had long dark hair and big blue eyes, which were sparkling just as much as the snow around them. She reached up and playfully ruffled her husband's dark curly hair. Her name was Kate. Kate Moreau Caffrey and her husband was no other than Neal Caffrey.

"Alright you two, let's build a snowman." he said, smiling a little before he kissed his wife's cheek.

The FBI had caught the mysterious man wanting the Music Box from Neal and Kate had returned home. About six years ago, they got married, something Neal had been planning to do back then, before he went to prison. And shortly after Kate got pregnant, giving birth to a little boy they named Benjamin, but he was mostly called Ben. Neal got rid of his anklet, after serving his 4 year sentence under Peter's supervision, but he chose to stay working for the FBI. He had a good job with Peter and the older Agent kind of became like family to him, but also to Kate and Benjamin. Plus Neal actually enjoyed his job at the FBI. Even more so after Ben was born. He wanted to be a good father for his son, he didn't want him to grow up and become a criminal like he had been. He wanted to give his son a chance at a good and honest life. He deserved that. They all did.  
Neal set Ben back down onto his own little feet, watching with a smile as the little boy ran through the snow and then picked some up in his little hands to form a ball and start building the big belly of his future snowman. Kate put her arm around his waist and smiled. They were the perfect little family. Marrying Neal was the best thing she ever did and having a child with him was even better. Sure, it was hard sometimes, as Ben grew older and got more curious and agitated, but they got by. Whenever his laughter was heard, everything else just faded into a distant memory. Neal had made good for himself, he really used the chance he had been given and Kate couldn't be more proud of him. After all, he got arrested because he tried to get her attention after they had a small, well a bigger, disagreement.

"Slow, buddy. You need to roll your snowball slower through the snow." Neal called out to his son, then walked up to him and helped him building the big ball for the belly. Kate watched, taking pictures with her phone as the two of them build a snowman together. She couldn't help but smile when she watched them together.

"Like this, dadda?" Ben asked looking up at his dad as he tried to do what he was told.

"Yes, like that. See, now more snow can stick to your ball and you'll have a big belly for your snowman in no time."

"Okay." the little boy replied, doing as he was told. However as the ball got bigger, Neal helped him to roll it, while Kate was building the head for their snowman. She had a small carrot in her pocket, which she took with her before they left for the park. Now she picked up a few pebbles from the path and stuffed them into the pockets of her jacket. Neal helped his son rolling the belly to the place Ben wanted his snowman to be build and the watched as Kate brought the head and put it on top of the belly. Then she stuck the carrot in the middle of the snowball, for the nose.

"Come here, Ben." Kate told his son, bending down and held out her arms. She watched with a smile as Ben walked up to her and picked him up into her arms. Then she handed him a pebble.

"Gently press it onto his head, so he has eyes." Kate told him. Ben reached out and pressed the pebble into the snow, making one eye for the snowman.

"He need two eyes, momma." Ben said, holding out his hand. Kate placed another pebble onto it. And now the snowman had two eyes. They repeated that until he also had a smiling mouth and then Kate set Ben down onto the ground.

The little boy looked up at his snowman with big blue eyes and admired the work he had done with his parents. A bright smile came to his face. Kate reached up and grabbed Neal's hat and put it onto the snowman's head and smiled. Now the snowman looked really good. Ben giggled as he looked at the snowy creature.

"Come on, stand next to it, Ben and look at mommy. Let me make a picture." Kate told her son taking a few steps back. Ben turned around, the big smile still on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with delight as Kate took a picture of her son and the snowman. "How do we name him?"

"Frosty!" Ben called out, clapping his gloved hands.

"Frosty, as in the song?"

"Yes" Ben exclaimed. "Frosty Caffrey!"

Neal watched his son with a smile on his face. "Frosty Caffrey?"

"Yes." Ben replied with a proud nod. "Like the song, Frosty the snowman."

And after Ben said that, Kate started to sing the famous winter tune of Frosty the snowman, quickly being joined by her son, who sang along happily. By the end of the song, they even convinced Neal to join their singing. The little boy clapped his hands and giggled after they finished the song. Kate picked up some snow and tossed it at her husband, who turned to her with a playful pout, before he returned the favor. Ben picked up two hands of snow and threw it at his dad and soon the three of them were caught in the middle of a friendly snow fight, until Ben slipped on the snow and fell to his but. The little boy made a face, but he didn't cry. Instead he was helped back to his feet by Neal.

"You okay buddy?" Neal asked his son, concern in his blue eyes.

"Yes." Ben said. Instead of making a face of pain, he yawned, causing Neal and Kate to chuckle a little. How fast their baby boy had grown up, now he was a big boy, he didn't even cry when he fell onto his bum.

"Okay, buddy, let's goodbye to Frosty." Neal told Ben.

"Why?"

"Because you're all cold and it's time for a nap."

"But... me don't wanna, dadda." Ben pouted at his father, although he was tired from all the action he had today. "Want to play some more."

"We can play some more at home, okay?"

"But..."

"No but, buddy. We're going home now. Say goodbye to Frosty and we'll come tomorrow."

"No!" Ben replied, pouting a little more. Kate watched them with a small giggle.

"We come back tomorrow, Ben and even get Frosty a new hat, okay?" Neal tried again, noticing that Ben was getting tired from the action he had today. "But we have to go back home, now. With my hat."

"But, dadda... don't wanna go home." Ben said sadly, but Neal picked him up in his arms.

"It's getting late, buddy. We come back tomorrow."  
"Promise?" Ben asked, his blue eyes looking up at his father with a somewhat sad look.

"Yes, promise."

"Can we visit uncle Peter, too?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, boys, momma starts freezing here." Kate piped up, looking at Neal and Ben.

Neal grabbed his hat and put it on, before he carried Ben towards Kate and together they started their way home. Ben held onto his dad, resting his head on his shoulder and was asleep before they even exited the Park.

* * *

_**So... how did you like my story? Please review and let me know! And thanks so much for reading this! Make sure to check out my active White Collar story "Slow but Steady".**_

_**blackrose538**_


End file.
